


Препятствие

by ms_dorothea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: Начало 4 сезона. Бриенна помолвлена, но не с тем из Ланнистеров, с кем ей - или Джейме - хотелось бы.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 20





	Препятствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impediment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808791) by [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent). 



Джейме не стал стучаться. Не стал дожидаться, пока его пригласят войти. Просто прошагал мимо одетых в ланнистеровские доспехи стражников прямиком в кабинет десницы. Когда Джейме вошел, его отец даже не поднял взгляда от лежащих перед ним бумаг, лишь слегка повернул голову, давая понять, что заметил появление своего старшего сына. Но если бы Тайвин Ланнистер все же _поднял_ голову, он увидел бы две вещи: меч, который он дал сыну всего несколько недель назад, отсутствовал – как и доспех Королевской гвардии, в который Джейме некогда так рвался облачиться.

– Нам нужно поговорить о твоей помолвке с Бриенной.

Тайвин Ланнистер и бровью не повел, потянувшись к новой стопке бумаг.

– Ты _предельно_ ясно выразил свои мысли касательно моего обручения с леди Бриенной, Джейме. Нам действительно нужно опять начинать этот разговор?

\--

_– Бриенне? Ты делаешь предложение_ моей _Бриенне?_

_Отец смерил его непоколебимым взглядом._

_– Скажи мне, успел ли ты покрыть ее плечи своим плащом за время твоего пребывания в плену или вашего с ней продолжительного путешествия на юг?_

_– Нет._

_Тайвин Ланнистер откинулся на спинку стула, победив в этом разговоре еще до того, как Джейме успел понять, что они ведут сражение._

_– Тогда это не_ твоя _Бриенна. Она высокородная женщина, не замужем, и у нее – как мне сказали – весьма подходящие для деторождения бедра. Поскольку один из моих сыновей отказывается вступать в брак, а второй меня совершенно позорит, мне не остается ничего, кроме как жениться вновь и произвести на свет новых наследников._

_Он не выжил в бане Харренхола. Он тонул, задыхаясь во влажном зное. Только этим можно было объяснить такой поворот событий. Три дня назад отец преподнес ему меч из валирийской стали и опять попросил покинуть Королевскую гвардию и жениться. Получив отказ, он отрекся от Джейме, который даже в самых диких фантазиях не мог предположить, что отец возьмет новую жену. Тем более –_ ее _. Бриенна Ланнистер. Она станет его мачехой; матерью его братьев и сестер. Ее запрут в Утесе Кастерли, чтобы она плодилась, как скот, продолжая род Ланнистеров._

_– Она не согласится на это, – сказал Джейме, вцепляясь пальцами в спинку ближайшего стула. – Бриенна – не такая, как другие знакомые тебе женщины. Она верит в честь и клятвы, и_ ничто _не встанет у нее на пути. Она дала клятву Кейтилин Старк и намеревается ее исполнить._

_– И исполнит. Она получит Сансу в качестве свадебного подарка. Брак твоего брата будет аннулирован; отряд моих людей сопроводит их на север, а затем она вернется в Утес Кастерли. – Отец приподнял бровь. – Представишь мне еще какие-то доводы или вернешься к своим обязанностям почетного стражника?_

_Джейме раскрыл рот; на языке вертелась сотня возражений против этого союза. Однако он не сказал ничего. Тайвин на каждое найдет, что ответить, да и какая, в самом деле, разница, что его бывшая надзирательница, а ныне боевой товарищ собирается выйти замуж за его же отца? Джейме покачал головой._

_– Нет._

\--

– Да.

Тайвин наконец оторвался от своих бумаг. Он обратил внимание на внешний вид сына, но никак его не прокомментировал, вместо этого предложив Джейме сесть. Тот проигнорировал предложение. На челюсти отца дрогнул мускул.

– Мне нужно управлять королевством, планировать свадьбу и в перспективе зачать ребенка твоей… _подруге_. У меня нет времени на твои инфантильные интриги, так что _ближе к делу_.

Он подготовил речь – Тирион ему помог. Но у Джейме из головы никак не шла картинка, только что нарисованная отцом: как тот...

\--

_– Это мерзость, вот это что, – сообщил Джейме брату, когда они наблюдали, как их отец и Бриенна прогуливаются по саду. Она не отрываясь смотрела в землю, пока Тайвин пытался вовлечь ее в беседу. – Он же ей в отцы годится – да что там, в_ деды _. А все туда же, выгуливает ее тут посреди розочек, как будто_ ухаживает _._

_Тирион фыркнул._

_– Кто же его обвинит. После таких сыновей, как мы, разве не захочется человеку завести выводок высоких белобрысых наследников?_

_Джейме содрогнулся._

_– Вся эта затея отвратительна. Как подумаю, что они…_

_– Не думай. Пей._

_Брат передал ему кубок, но Джейме не удостоил его вниманием – как и предыдущим вечером, когда Тирион пришел в его покои обсудить предстоящую помолвку их отца. Очевидно, всем было нелегко свыкнуться с этой новостью: их возлюбленная сестрица плевалась в адрес Тартской девы ядом, пройдясь по ее внешности, недостатку изящества и преданности их врагам. Утром уже Серсея пришла к Джейме в покои – лишь для того, чтобы выплеснуть воду ему в лицо. Его очередная за последнее время оплошность: привести Бриенну, их новую мачеху, в Королевскую Гавань._

_Однако в этом Джейме был согласен с Серсеей. Не надо было приводить ее в Королевскую Гавань. Не надо было позволять ей остаться в Красном Замке, в обществе столичных гадюк. Бриенна была воином, должна была быть облачена в доспехи, с мечом на поясе и поручением в сердце, а вовсе не в плохо сидящие тунику и юбку, и уж точно не должна была выслушивать речи его отца о цветах и погоде. А Джейме должен был помочь ей выкрасть Сансу, едва придя в себя. Тогда бы не пришлось тут стоять, наблюдая, как она гуляет с его отцом, как смеется..._

_– Как думаешь, что он ей говорит? – прошипел Джейме, ткнув золотой рукой в их сторону. Теперь Бриенна открыто смотрела на его отца и выглядела счастливее, чем он когда-либо ее видел._

_– Наверное, спрашивает, любит ли она золото и драгоценности. Большинство женщин любят._

_Джейме покачал головой._

_– Только не Бриенна. Ей дашь лучшие украшения из коллекции Маргери Тирелл – и она их обменяет на валирийскую сталь. – Улыбка Бриенны вдали погасла; теперь она снова смотрела на свою обувь. – Он ее расстроил. Что он ей сказал?_

_– Не знаю, братец, эти кусты, в которых мы за ними шпионим, так далеко, что ничего не расслышать. – Тирион пригубил вино из кубка брата. – Знаешь, со стороны могло бы показаться, что ты ревнуешь._

_Джейме огляделся – не подслушивает ли кто, и понизил голос, отвечая на обвинение:_

_– Мои отношения с сестрой не означают, что я испытываю те же чувства ко всем Ланнистерам._

_Тирион поперхнулся вином, выпучив глаза._

_– Я имел в виду не_ это _, но к сведению приму. – Прежде чем вновь заговорить, брат словно поразмыслил над чем-то. – Наконец-то хоть что-то разлучило близнецов Ланнистеров._

_Рука их отца коснулась поясницы Бриенны, и Джейме чуть не пропустил замечание Тириона мимо ушей. Зачем он ее трогает вообще? Он не понимает, насколько это_ неуместно _? Но затем слова Тириона проникли в его сузившийся до Бриенны Тарт мир, и он задал вопрос, ответ на который ему знать не хотелось._

_– Что ты говоришь?_

_– Что ты был беззаветно предан нашей сестре, дорогой братец, все эти годы. Ты носишь эти доспехи – и все, что к ним прилагается, – ради нее. Однако пока ты был в кандалах, сидя в собственном дерьме, она трахалась с нашим кузеном. И не только с ним, скорее всего. Но с Ланселем точно – насколько мне известно._

Ты задержался. _Эти слова не выходили у Джейме из головы с тех пор, как она их произнесла, и теперь до него наконец дошел их смысл. Она нашла кого-то другого на его освободившееся место в ее постели. Он_ убивал _ради нее. Если бы он был проворнее, если бы она была не настолько хороша, он мог бы убить Бриенну, чтобы вернуться к Серсее. Но он задержался. Прошли недели – а она практически не касалась его. Вместо этого она искала удовольствия с кем-то другим – с кем-то золотым и целым, а не темным и сломленным. Он вернулся ради нее, остался ради нее. Без нее..._

_– Сколько я вас знаю – вы делили все. Все, что у тебя было, носило ее отпечатки. – Тирион указал на Бриенну. – Все, кроме Бриенны Тарт. Впервые в твоей жизни появилось что-то твое –_ только твое _. И ты ревнуешь, хочешь ты это признавать или нет. Так дай своим чувствам волю вместо того, чтобы корить себя, потому что думаешь, будто это неправильно. Дай себе почувствовать все, что накопилось в тебе к этой женщине: восхищение, дружбу,_ любовь.

_– Я не люблю Бриенну._

_– Ты говоришь так потому что действительно не любишь ее или потому, что думаешь, будто не должен? Серсея нашла тебе замену. Позволь себе сделать то же самое._

_В отдалении Тайвин Ланнистер взял руки Бриенны в свои, и она кратко кивнула. Что-то перевернулось у Джейме внутри. Она не могла. Она бы не стала._ Она согласилась.

\--

– Она не станет носить твоего ребенка, отец. Бриенна не выйдет за тебя замуж.

Тайвин Ланнистер фыркнул, одарив Джейме тем взглядом, который обычно приберегал для Тириона.

– Я понимаю, что вы сблизились; путешествие в подобных условиях способствует созданию крепких уз. Ты будешь видеться с Бриенной на семейных торжествах – когда я представлю двору твоего нового брата, к примеру.

Джейме покачал головой.

– Нет. Надо было сказать тебе это в тот самый _момент_ , когда ты только поведал о своих _нелепых_ планах. Ты не женишься на Бриенне.

– Это твое мнение. Мнение, которое ты выразил вполне ясно – и _громко_. И, позволь заметить, на свадьбе Джоффри.

\--

_Церемония была красивая, невеста – и того красивее. Однако Джейме смотрел вовсе не на девчонку Тирелл и даже не на короля, которого поклялся защищать. Нет, мысли его были заняты Бриенной – нареченной его отца – стоявшей среди Ланнистеров так, словно его отец уже надел свой плащ ей на плечи. Джейме наблюдал за ней; она таращилась на огромные статуи Семерых, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. Голубые глаза переместились на Воина и задержались там. Вот кем она была: воином. Хотя его сестра считала ее старицей, а его отец – матерью. Большинству людей же она казалась не более чем девой. Однако она была воином, и здесь ей было не место._

_После окончания церемонии гости отправились праздновать. За танцами, весельем и жестокостью короля к своему дяде Джейме отыскал Бриенну – она пристально смотрела на воду. Со стороны стола для почетных гостей их не было видно; от бдительного взгляда его отца и сестры они были укрыты. Так что он свободно мог смотреть на нее – и восхищаться. Бриенна была в голубом: его отец заказал для нее платье ради особого случая. Джейме было ненавистно то, насколько хорошо она в нем выглядела._

_– Замечтались о своей собственной свадьбе, миледи?_

_Услышав его голос, Бриенна вздрогнула, но тут же перевела взгляд обратно на плывущие в сторону Черноводного залива рыбацкие лодки._

_– Прекрасная была церемония, не находите?_

_– Нахожу. И ваша будет прекрасной, как и все ланнистеровские свадьбы. С нетерпением ждете, когда станете моей мачехой, миледи? – Он опустил руку Бриенне на плечо и развернул ее к себе; этот танец его утомил. – Какого_ пекла _ты делаешь?_

_– Я лишь..._

_Джейме зарычал._

_– Не притворяйся, будто не знаешь, о чем я. Ты выходишь за моего отца… зачем?_

_– Ради долга, сир Джейме._

_– Твоего долга? Я думал, твой долг – сдержать клятву Кейтилин Старк._

_–_ Так и есть. _– Бриенна вывернулась из его хватки. – Ваш отец позволит мне вернуть Сансу в Винтерфелл и выдворить оттуда Болтонов. Вы сами сказали, сир Джейме: брак Сансы – помеха. Мой брак поможет устранить эту помеху и даст нам с честью исполнить нашу клятву._

_– Есть способы исполнить нашу клятву леди Кейтилин получше этого!_

_– Назовите хоть один! – Мимо шмыгнула пара людей, хмельных от льющегося рекой вина. Бриенна поспешно понизила голос. – Сир Джейме,_ прошу _, если у вас есть план получше – скажите мне. Прямо сейчас у меня только один выход: выйти за вашего отца, чтобы Санса оказалась в безопасности. – Она облизала губы, руками неловко потянувшись к поясу – к отсутствующему мечу. – Несомненно, вы считаете меня недостойной такого, как ваш отец..._

_– В пекло моего отца. – Джейме выбросил вперед левую руку, хватая Бриенну за запястье. Ее пульс бешено скакал под его пальцами, и это напомнило Джейме, как редко он касался ее раньше. Он крепко сжал пальцы. – Во всех Семи королевствах нет человека, достойного покрыть плащом твои плечи._

_Едва произнеся эти слова, Джейме немедленно пожалел об этом, особенно когда по лицу Бриенны разлилась волна печали. Большим пальцем он погладил ее по запястью, прежде чем она аккуратно убрала его руку._

_– Прелестное замечание, сир Джейме. Возможно, именно поэтому никто до сих пор не хотел моей руки: все считали себя недостойными. Мне нужно вернуться на праздник. Как и вам._

_Она кивнула и удалилась. Джейме дал ей уйти. Глядя ей вслед, он наконец позволил чувствам поглотить его. Ревность, злость, разочарование._ Любовь. _Чистая, невинная, настоящая._

\--

– Я люблю Бриенну, – сказал Джейме.

Это было просто и ясно; не было никакой двусмысленности в том, что _он_ , сир Джейме Ланнистер, полюбил кого-то по собственной воле. Не из-за внутриутробной связи, не потому, что кто-то сказал, будто они друг другу _предназначены_ , но потому, что она была хорошей, справедливой и испытывала его так, как никто до нее не испытывал. Она не была его половиной. Бриенна была равной ему – во всем. И он полюбил ее.

Его отец, однако, посмотрел на него так, словно прожевал осу.

– Ты любишь ее. Она знает?

– Она знает.

\--

_– Вовсе нет!_

_– Да, да. – Джейме разочарованно покачал головой, ожидая от Бриенны большего. – Ты мне все время поддаешься. Мне нужно, чтобы ты со мной_ сражалась _, Бриенна, а не церемонилась._

_Бриенна нахмурилась._

_– Ладно. Только не дуйтесь, когда наглотаетесь пыли._

_– Не буду. Именно так я и понял, что ты мне поддаешься, кстати. За весь вечер так и не попробовал земли._

_– О, не беспокойтесь, сир Джейме, скоро вы привыкнете к ее вкусу._

_Бриенна обнажила свой меч, а Джейме – свой. Они сражались в лунном свете, льющемся на Королевскую Гавань. За последнюю неделю это стало их тайным ритуалом: Джейме расправлялся со своими обязанностями королевского гвардейца, Бриенна отвлекалась от усиленной подготовки к свадьбе, и вдвоем они тренировались. Изначально переучиваться на левую руку ему помогал Бронн, однако когда Тайвин Ланнистер начал настаивать, что его невеста не должна носить меча, у Джейме появился другой – тайный – партнер. Несколько недель, прошедших со свадьбы Джоффри, отношения между ними оставались неловкими. Однако предложение потренироваться залатало прорехи в их дружбе. А Бриенна была ему другом, настоящим другом. Она не высмеивала его, как Бронн, но и жалеть самого себя не позволяла._

_И он уже замечал значительные улучшения в своем мастерстве._

_Джейме сделал выпад; его клинок проскреб по клинку Бриенны. Она была выше; она была сильнее…_ немного _. Он навалился на нее, вдавливая в камень. Она закряхтела, безуспешно пытаясь оттолкнуть его. Его тело было прижато к ее; лезвие его клинка касалось ее щеки. Бриенна зачарованно глядела на него, широко распахнув глаза. Джейме ощутил, как на губах на миг расцветает улыбка_ (наконец-то я оказался сильнее) _, но она тут же увяла._

_– Подумай, когда станешь леди Ланнистер – от всего этого придется отказаться._

_Улыбка Бриенны померкла. В голубых глазах бушевал шторм, и Джейме почувствовал, как по ее телу прокатилась волна гнева. Бриенна опрокинула его на землю; вместо ее губ он поцеловал пыль._

_– Почему? Почему мы не можем ни_ одной _ночи обойтись без того, чтобы вы не подняли эту тему?_

_– Потому что я никак не могу понять: это идет вразрез со всем, что я о тебе знаю._

_Джейме поднялся на ноги и махнул мечом. Бриенна легко отбила удар._

_– Это просто, сир Джейме: я делаю это, чтобы исполнить клятву. Чего_ я _никак не могу понять, так это того, почему это вас так задевает._

_– Потому что я расстроен, – выплюнул Джейме. – Что ты – такая_ хорошая _и_ благородная _– собираешься выйти за моего_ проклятого _отца, чтобы исполнить свою клятву. – Лезвия их клинков поцеловались; оба отступили, прежде чем мечи соприкоснулись вновь. – Я расстроен, что лишился руки, спасая твою честь, только ради того, чтобы ты отдала ее моему_ проклятому _отцу._

_Клинок Бриенны рассек воздух. Джейме толкнул ее плечом, оттесняя назад._

_– Вы думаете, я этому рада? Думаете, я представляла, что тем Ланнистером, кто возьмет ее, станет ваш отец? Думаете, я рада, что вы столького лишились, чтобы спасти меня, а мне приходится себя продавать?_

_Она сделала выпад вперед, но Джейме просто выронил свой меч._

_– Что ты сейчас сказала?_

_Бриенна запнулась. В тусклом свете Джейме заметил, как порозовели ее щеки._

_– Я сказала..._

_– ...что ты представляла, будто ее возьмет какой-то Ланнистер. – Он шагнул вперед, рукой обхватывая запястье Бриенны. Ее клинок с грохотом упал на землю, свободной рукой Бриенна провела по тунике Джейме. Он оттеснял ее назад, пока они не оказались у стены, и Бриенна пальцами впилась в его лопатку. Здесь победителя не будет: они оба сдавались друг другу._

_– Ты что, стала питать слабость к моему брату? Он ведь женат, знаешь ли._

_– Не насмехайтесь надо мной. Не сейчас._

_Джейме кивнул._

_– Ты права. Займусь этим после того, как мы поцелуемся._

_Джейме выпустил руку Бриенны и дотронулся до ее лица. Изгиб ее уха, линия челюсти, маленький шрам над губой. Сначала он поцеловал ее туда, и она ахнула. Потом прихватил губами ее верхнюю губу – мягко и нежно: так, как и нужно целовать деву в самый первый раз. Нижняя губа у нее была розовой и полной, и Джейме прикусил ее. Бриенна запустила пальцы в его волосы, потянув за пряди, притягивая к себе ближе,_ теснее _. Поцелуй двух воинов, сражающихся наконец на одной стороне._

\--

– Ты думаешь, что победил, не так ли?

– Скажем, _да_.

Отец покачал головой, словно Джейме был непослушным ребенком.

– Твои чувства – и ее, раз уж на то пошло – роли не играют. Чего ты ожидал: что пригарцуешь сюда, объявишь мне о чувствах к моей невесте – и я просто отдам ее тебе? Ты целуешься с ней украдкой и носишь этот дрянной плащ; она остается девицей и издали караулит мою невестку? _Нет._

Тайвин Ланнистер поднялся из-за стола и подошел к окну, явно не в силах больше ни мгновения смотреть на сына.

– Ровно через неделю я женюсь на Бриенне Тарт в септе Бейлора. Ты, как примерный солдат, будешь стоять и смотреть, как на женщине, которую ты любишь, женится кто-то другой, перед лицом короля и двора. Я давал тебе шанс, Джейме, и не раз. Я сказал, что больше шансов не будет.

Джейме наконец сел. Игра изменилась; появились новые обстоятельства – такие, о которых отец в кои-то веки не знал.

– Ты не женишься на Бриенне через неделю, отец, потому что я женился на ней прошлой ночью.

\--

_– Давай поженимся._

_Бриенна обеими руками твердо оттолкнула его и сощурилась, не веря словам, только что слетевшим с его губ. Губ, которые последний час были заняты ее губами. Руками, некогда касавшимися мечей, они теперь касались друг друга. Оба они были не любителями красивых слов, однако в чувствах объясниться им удалось. Где-то между лагерем Старков и Королевской Гаванью они влюбились. Жаль, что ни один не признался в этом раньше._

_– Джейме, мы не можем._

_– А что нас останавливает? Я говорил тебе: я люблю тебя. – Левой рукой он заправил ей прядь волос за ухо и провел пальцем по ушной раковине, наслаждаясь, как от его прикосновения у нее слегка перехватило дыхание. – А ты, по какой-то причине, которую мне еще предстоит постичь, отдала свое сердце мне._

_Бриенна потянула завязки его туники, притягивая его ближе._

_– Ты хороший человек, сир..._ Джейме _. Хороший человек, который дал клятву Королевской гвардии; а я дала клятву твоему отцу._

_– Ты высказала намерение сдержать обещание, но не давала ни обета, ни клятвы, – сказал он, подушечками пальцев поглаживая ее по шее, отчего она_ вздохнула _. – Что до моей клятвы, то, очевидно, я буду не первым гвардейцем, которого освободят от службы. Ты же сама сказала, что думала, будто отец собирается нас поженить, а оказалось, он эгоистично оставил тебя себе. Ты хотела выйти за меня тогда: так выходи сейчас._

_Бриенна прислонилась своим лбом к его, беря его лицо в ладони. Ее прикосновения были нежными, хоть Джейме и чувствовал кожей мозоли от многолетних занятий с мечом. Ее глаза были плотно зажмурены, словно она пыталась насладиться этим моментом, прежде чем мир обрушится на них. Он и сам делал так многие годы: крал моменты, убивая между ними время. Но теперь все поменялось. С войны он вернулся другим: тело сломлено, но сердце исцелено. Джейме хотел всего, что Бриенна желала дать. Ему повезло: она была из тех, кто если любил – то всем сердцем._

_– А Санса? А твой отец?_

_– Мы похитим Сансу, если придется: я намерен сдержать клятву, которую дал леди Старк и тебе. – Глядя Бриенне в глаза – спокойные весенние воды – он пообещал, что никогда не нарушит данной ей клятвы._

_– С отцом могут возникнуть проблемы. Если его нареченная сбежит с его же лишенным наследства сыном, он превратится во льва без зубов. И если он хоть немного человек, он уже почти влюблен в тебя._

_Бриенна фыркнула, наклоняясь и смеясь ему в шею. От ее дыхания на коже по телу пробежала приятная дрожь._

_– Не думала, что ты такой смешной. За прошедшие шесть недель мы говорили ровно четыре раза. В его глазах я не более чем матка на ножках._

_– На очень милых ножках. Мужчины мечтают, чтобы такими ножками, которые они только что увидели в Харренхоле, – длинными, обнаженными – их обхватили бы за пояс._

_Кожа Бриенны была теплой на ощупь; Джейме задумался, как далеко расползается ее румянец. Она пробормотала ему в плечо:_

_– У меня сложилось впечатление, что твой отец не любит проигрывать._

_– Еще одна причина выйти за меня сегодня. Я твой, Бриенна. Был твоим задолго до того, как решился себе в этом признаться. Позволь сделать тебя своей перед Богами._

_Бриенна отстранилась от его плеча. Взгляд у нее был настороженный, как у зверя, ожидающего нападения._ Она думает, что это шутка. _Наверняка представляет себе, как стоит перед септоном, а их «гости» насмехаются над ней за то, что она осмелилась поверить, будто сир Джейме Ланнистер, Золотой Лев, мог_ мечтать _на ней жениться. Но Джейме не шутил. Он выпустил Бриенну из объятий, опустился на колени, дотянулся до ближайшего меча и положил его перед ней._

_– Скажем это здесь или в септе: неважно, Бриенна. Я твой. –_ Я твой, а ты моя. _Взяв Джейме за руку, Бриенна подняла его с земли. Со двора они ушли с тремя целями: найти его брата, найти плащ, найти септу. К тому моменту, как взошло солнце, у Джейме Ланнистера появилась жена._

\--

– Повтори, что ты сказал.

Тайвин Ланнистер не сдвинулся со своего места у окна. Джейме развалился на стуле, наслаждаясь появившимся в отцовской фигуре напряжением.

– Я женился на Бриенне прошлой ночью. Милая тихая церемония; Тирион присутствовал, как и Санса. И королева тоже: моя жена ей весьма по нраву.

_Моя жена._ Джейме раньше никогда не стремился обзавестись женой или детьми, будучи вполне довольным своей ролью в жизни Серсеи и детей, в зачатии которых принимал участие. Однако этим утром он проснулся, а рядом с ним лежала его жена. Она натянула его рубашку, пока они завтракали остатками вчерашнего ужина, и помогла ему с рукой, хоть и прямо сказала, что Джейме может не носить ее, если хочет. _Его жена._ Бриенна Ланнистер. С уточнением «жена сира Джейме» это звучало гораздо лучше.

Отец стоял у окна, ссутулившись.

– Брак консумирован?

\--

_–_ Да _, да, – выдохнул Джейме, рыча Бриенне в шею, пока она стягивала с него рубашку. Кончиками пальцев она проводила по старым шрамам и выцветающим синякам, касалась поросли, покрывавшей его грудь. – Боги, я хочу тебя._

_Он схватил ее за бедра и крепко прижал к себе. Бриенна застонала, ощутив его эрекцию, едва скрываемую полуразвязанными штанами. Она быстро училась: ее губы уже изучили, запоминая, линию его челюсти, впадину на шее. Теперь ее рука скользнула вниз и накрыла его ладонью. Сейчас застонал Джейме._

_– Я тоже хочу тебя. Никогда ничего так не хотела._

_Он знал это чувство. Оно было новым и волнительным, он задыхался от любви и желания. Раньше Джейме был только с Серсеей: неуклюжие соития – спешка пополам с похотью, маскирующиеся под нечто большее. С Бриенной он чувствовал почти отчаяние: необходимость быть с ней, обнимать ее, быть внутри нее. Но этот раз будет первый во всем: первый раз, когда он ее разденет, дотронется до нее, возьмет ее. Первый вздох, когда он втянет ее сосок в рот; первый стон, когда он пальцами проверит, насколько она влажная. Первый раз, когда она кончит, крича его имя._

_По крайней мере, он на это надеялся._

_– Бриенна, – сказал Джейме, пока они пытались добраться до кровати. Они ночевали в городе, в комнатах, принадлежащих Тириону, подальше от всеведущих очей Тайвина Ланнистера. Они упали на хрустящие простыни; приятно придавленный весом Бриенны, Джейме отвел светлые волосы с ее лица и поглядел ей в глаза. – Ты когда-нибудь думала об этом… раньше, то есть._ О нас. _Вдвоем._

_Она покраснела, и Джейме понял: думала. Он сел прямо, заключая жену – свою жену – в объятья и прикусил ее мочку уха._

_– Расскажи мне._

_– Нет. Ты будешь смеяться._

_– Смеяться? – Джейме обнял Бриенну за талию, опустив левую ладонь ей на спину. – Просто хочу знать, как часто ты думала обо мне_ раньше _. До или после Локка? Намокла ли ты от моих замечаний у реки? – Джейме опрокинул ее на спину, Бриенна распласталась на простынях, и он быстро придавил ее к кровати. – Хах. Значит, я все же достаточно силен._

_Бриенна пихнула его в бедро коленом._

_– Знаешь, я запросто могу и аннулировать этот брак. Мы его еще не консумировали._

_– А что я, по-твоему, пытаюсь сделать? – Джейме наклонился и быстро поцеловал ее, прежде чем перейти к проклятым завязкам ее рубашки. Потом он отвлекся на миг и перевел взгляд на Бриенну. – Ты же не жалеешь, правда? Я просто тебя дразню. Если это поможет – у меня на тебя встал, как только ты убила тех людей Старков._

_– Уже тогда?_

_Бриенна слегка оттолкнула его и сама развязала свою рубашку, скомкала ее и отбросила в сторону, а затем рукой обняла Джейме за плечи, прижимая к своей груди. Он языком провел по веснушкам на ее плече, наблюдая, как от холодного ночного воздуха ее соски встают торчком. Он прихватил один губами и втянул в рот, рисуя языком круги на припухлой плоти. Бриенна стиснула его за плечи и притянула еще ближе._

_– Уже тогда._

_Следом они избавились от бриджей и нижнего белья. Джейме все ловчее управлялся левой рукой: скоро сможет раздевать жену без ее помощи. Однако выражение лица Бриенны, когда она начала раздевать его, пришлось ему по нраву: руками она проводила по его бокам, по мускулам живота. Она перевела взгляд на торчащий между его бедер член и провела двумя пальцами по всей его длине, как по новому мечу. Его прикосновения были уверенней, чем ее, но столь же неопытными: теперь нужно научиться, как касаться жены, как надавливать большим пальцем ей на клитор и сколько его пальцев – в разумных пределах – она может вместить._

_Занялся рассвет, и брак Джейме Ланнистера был консумирован. Он уложил Бриенну на простыни и внимательно изучил все места, которые успел заметить в Харренхоле. Его жене нравилось, когда он прикусывал ее соски; она извивалась, когда он целовал внутреннюю сторону ее бедра. Она кончила громко: выгнув спину, напрягая мускулы, крича его имя. Кончала она так же, как сражалась, и Джейме намеревался повторить успех. Когда он прижался к ней членом, она была влажной и полной желания._

_– Может быть больно, – сказал Джейме, устраиваясь между ее ног. Он замер внутри нее, привыкая, захлестнутый ощущением сжимающей его член Бриенниной плоти. Она обхватила его ногами, подбадривая. Последовал краткий неприятный миг, но затем Бриенна расслабилась под ним. Он двигался медленно и неглубоко, стремясь, чтобы удовольствие нарастало для обоих постепенно. У них еще будет время, чтобы трахаться безрассудно: его член будет толкаться в нее глубоко и поспешно, Бриенна будет впиваться зубами ему в плечо, чтобы удержаться и не вопить его имя. Теперь у них было время. У него и его жены. Он выдохнул ее имя, Бриенна взяла его лицо в ладони, и оргазм накрыл Джейме._

_\--_

– Хорошо.

Джейме показалось, что он ослышался.

– Хорошо?

Тайвин наконец отвернулся от окна и одарил сына кратким одобрительным кивком.

– Хорошо. Ты женился, и есть шанс, что ты уже зачал ей ребенка. _Хорошо._ Я велю, чтобы тебя немедленно освободили из Королевской гвардии.

Когда-нибудь Джейме станет лордом Утеса Кастерли. Однако он никогда не станет таким, как его отец. Сидящий перед ним Тайвин Ланнистер в кои-то веки _улыбался_ , и Джейме запоздало осознал, что это все была игра. Отец и не собирался жениться на Бриенне. Он лишь хотел, чтобы это сделал его сын. Джейме стало дурно. Он так охотно плясал под отцовскую дудку: ревность, взрыв чувств, тайный брак. Бриенна могла уже носить ребенка. Его ребенка. Наследие дома Ланнистеров во плоти.

– Отец...

– Избавь меня от того, что собираешься сказать. Ты женился на женщине, которую, по твоим словам, любишь и которая любит тебя в ответ. Ты должен _благодарить_ меня за то, что я подтолкнул тебя к этому.

Желудок кувыркнулся. Он думал – думал, что все это было _его_. Его решение, его невеста, его жизнь. Джейме думал, теперь у него есть что-то, принадлежащее лишь ему, а оказалось, это преподнес ему отец – как и все остальное в его жизни.

– Откуда ты знал, что это сработает?

– Люди Болтонов болтливы. Они болтали, как ты лишился руки в наказание за то, что убедил их товарищей не насиловать твою спутницу. Болтали, как ты упал в _обморок_ в ванне и как ее нашли с твоим бесчувственным телом на руках – и вы оба были голыми. – Тайвин ударил рукой по столу. – Они болтали, как мой сын и наследник прыгнул в _проклятую_ медвежью яму, чтобы спасти женщину, до которой ему не должно было быть дела, с одной рукой и без оружия. Ты мог _умереть_ ради нее.

– Да, мог, – сказал Джейме, ощущая, что тошнота внезапно отступила. Его рука, рассказ об Эйерисе, медведь – эти решения он принял сам. Хоть к женитьбе его и подтолкнул отец, Джейме любил Бриенну задолго до Королевской Гавани. И будет любить много после того, как они ее покинут.

– И что теперь? Нам придется вернуться в Утес и наделать маленьких белобрысых рыцарей и воинов?

Тайвин кивнул.

– Со временем. Но сначала отвезете Сансу на Север. – Джейме раскрыл рот. – Это будет ваш свадебный подарок. Затем, позднее, я дам вам все, что понадобится, чтобы найти Арью Старк и вернуть ее домой, если, конечно, она еще жива. Но _только_ после того, как у меня появится внук. Сначала вы исполните клятву мне и лишь затем – Кейтилин Старк: ясно?

– Как синие воды у Сапфирового острова, по крайней мере, так о них говорит моя жена. – Джейме поднялся. Он был воином, одержавшим немало побед, однако у отца он не выиграл ни разу. Возможно, вместе с другим воином они смогут повернуть ход битвы. Сделав несколько шагов в сторону двери, Джейме повернулся и решил победить хотя бы в небольшой стычке.

– А, тот меч, что ты дал мне…

– Я сказал, что ты можешь оставить его себе.

– Я намереваюсь отдать его Бриенне. Как свадебный подарок.

Отец поджал губы, но вернулся к своим бумагам.

– Хорошего дня, Джейме.

Ухмыляясь, Джейме покинул кабинет отца и направился в комнаты Бриенны. Он останется там, пока они не отправятся в путь: в Башне Белого Меча ему теперь все-таки больше не место. Когда-нибудь он поблагодарит отца. Сегодня – просто скажет жене, что их путь вскоре продолжится без дальнейших задержек и без препятствий.


End file.
